


【青梅竹马】-_-

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work, 校园 - Fandom, 青梅竹马 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan





	【青梅竹马】-_-

她朋友，跟人沾边的事儿是一点都不干。

小学时揪她辫子被她摁在地上揍，后来比她高出大半个头，她就成了被揍的那个。

初中那会儿他是体委，校运动会时大笔一挥给她报了个三千米接力和五十短跑，报名表都递到年级办公室了她才知道这回事儿。  
她一拍桌子把他从教室追到楼道，朋友腰活腿长的，在前边倒退着吊儿郎当跑，可她就是抓不着。  
俩人一路追到操场，朋友举起双手：“得，得，我认输——可刚才看你自己瞧瞧你这爆发力多猛，留着劲儿不如多为班集体做贡献——”

高中时，她性格就收敛了点儿，知道和异性过分亲密是要被人说闲话的。她毛茸茸的双马尾变成了清爽的单马尾，眼神也安静了，说话也开始斟酌分寸。家里气氛不太好，她知道她爸妈总吵架，只等着她高考后就离婚。  
这个时候她生活里还是少不了他的影子，南方小镇清晨总是伴着薄薄雾气和潮气，她在湿冷的晨雾里轻轻关上门，走过一段有点湿滑的青石板桥，他就叼着酸奶在前面等着。  
“慢死了。”砰砰的篮球在地上撞两下，又没重量似的旋在他指尖。  
“帅不帅？我教你？”朋友似乎心情总是很不错，他哼着流行的调子，校服袖子挽到一半，露出冷白瘦削的小臂。

她忽然抬头看他，忽然就意识到两个人都长大了。

他再也不是小时候那个长着奇怪大脑袋的捣蛋鬼，身体舒展开了，是那种很漂亮的男生的清瘦身姿。脸也长开了，不变的是眼下仍有卧蚕，这让他看上去有点孩气，但鼻梁挺直，像一把刀齐齐斜下去。嘴唇上隐约有点胡茬，但他讨厌胡子，每次都要反复刮干净。  
喉结也显露了，上下微微一滚，漫不经心的声调将她敲回神：“看我干嘛？”

她平静地收回目光：“你不冷？”  
球在指尖没立稳，骨碌碌落下去，他“哎”一声追着捡回来，又嬉皮笑脸：“这么关心我啊？”  
她嫌他没正形，偏过脸去不理他，脖子里却猛然一冰：“知道我冷就献点儿爱心呗，让世界充满温暖，从你做起。”  
他另一只手抱着球，这只放在她后颈，并有危险的向下滑的趋势。

“脏死了！”她打开他的手，终于又被摸炸了毛：“再这样我跟你绝交！”  
他耸耸肩，学着她的调子：“跟我绝交！绝交多少次呀大小姐，咱们绝交的次数可比老李头翻脸的次数还勤呢。”  
老李头是他们数学老师，很容易生气的中年男子。

晃晃荡荡到了校园，俩人还在同一班。  
他进教室跟好哥们儿前后左右地招呼，她坐在前排安静地打开课本。

下课他从后排绕到前门走，路过她座位目不斜视地拽一拽她脑后的马尾，顺手拿走她桌上的水杯。

邻座的女生问她：“听说你们从小学就认识？”  
她点点头，说：“是认识。”

临上课他将湿淋淋的水杯拎回来，里面满了热水。还不忘损一句：“这水杯颜色太丑，换了吧赶紧。”

大学，她如愿以偿去遥远的北方上学，她父母果然离了婚。  
她没有家了。  
其实“家”这个概念对她来讲一直不甚明晰，只不过现在才终于正视这个问题。  
父母很快各自组建了家庭，她大一刚开学，握着手机立在楼道里有点发昏，最关心的问题是寒假该到哪里去。

这是她第一次离家，大概也是最后一次，因为自此之后她也就无家可离了。

这时候朋友的电话很没眼力地打过来，他在那头还是懒洋洋的调儿：“出来撸串，爷请客。”  
“不去。”  
“不来也得来，我可就立你校门口呢。”

她开始头疼，他和她的学校不过三公里，他总是来她学校蹭吃蹭喝。

她发了两分钟的呆，回宿舍穿外套换鞋，舍友问她：“这个点儿出去啊？”  
她说：“去见个朋友。”

夜灯繁烁，他在校门口很没耐心地翻看手机，见她出来不咸不淡损一句：“再晚个三分钟我就该上派出所报人口失踪了。”

她捶他一拳，这拳带着点委屈和怒气，还带着点不知为何的感动和欣慰。  
他龇牙咧嘴撸她头发：“下手这么狠谋杀亲——友，扫黑除恶怎么就把你这女的给漏了？”

吃饭的地儿不远，两个人并排走，很慢，非常慢。  
走着走着她停了，她叫他名字，他也停下步子。

他看着她。

她说：“我爸妈离婚了。”

他嗯一声，说：“我知道啊。”

她摇摇头说，继续走吧。

朋友这回不紧不慢跟在她后面，嘴巴又聒噪起来：

“不过那是他们大人的事儿，离就离呗，谁能保证一辈子就能守着一个人爱是不是——当然除了我，我是贼专一的那种。再说叔叔阿姨在你面前一直假装关系挺好的，不就为了让你放心嘛。他们是不爱对方，又不是不爱你，爱你的人从没离开过。”  
“年轻人离婚是追求自由，他们也得有这个权利，对吧。而且是和平离婚，没红脖子上脸的，你甭太担心……”

她也没回头，轻飘飘问：“你怎么知道得这么清楚？”

他咳一声：“我妈那八卦心你也知道……”  
他又说：“不过我今天来不是安慰你的，就是纯粹想来。”

她没吱声。  
披在肩上的头发被不轻不重扯了一下，他说：“过年可以来我家。”

她依然没出声儿，放慢了步子，两个人又并排走着。  
手碰在一起，她先条件反射一躲，而后慢慢地、慢慢地牵住他的。

他捏捏她的手：“这样就没啦？”  
她抬头看他。  
他说：“这么多年没功劳也有苦劳，该给个名分了吧。”


End file.
